Talking
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Thad and Bart have always hated each other; Thad was created for it! But the line of hate and love is thinner than it appears, and everything blurs together at super speed. Add in a flirty Bart and a very willing Thad, that line is pretty much destroyed.


**Talking: an Inertia/Impulse fic**

**A/N: Soooo, I haven't had Internet since... my last update! So here, have some experimental Inertia and Impulse yaoi, thingymajigger. BTW, this may come off as confusing, I'm sorry. But I am still happy how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these two. If I did, this would be canon, not fanon. Rated T for implications and a few swear words. Kinda OOC.**

Inertia and Impulse hated each other. This was an obvious statement of fact. However, not so obvious was the unspoken agreement between them. No one could hurt them, except each other. So when Inertia saw Impulse alone, getting the snot beaten out of him by a large mechanical monster, he barely hesitated before jumping in and helping him destroy it (he also didn't hesitate in breaking his nose either, calling it an "accident"). Likewise, when Inertia was half dead in an alley and Bart happened to be walking by, deciding to take him home and heal him up just seemed natural (it also was natural to cover him in chocolate sauce. Right?).

**.::.::.**

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Inertia grunted, his ribs hurt to much to really make a decent comeback. Bart smiled, shaking his head. He looked up, meeting Inertia's goggled eyes. He reached up and removed them, tossing them over his shoulder despite the blonde's protest. Bart giggled.

"Easy Thad. It's not like I haven't seen your face before." Thad narrowed his eyes and grumbled, his ribs still hurting too much for a comeback. Bart smiled, humming lightly under his breath as he bandaged Thad's wrist. Thad listened in a daze, ribs, head and everything else hurting. He had fallen, head first, off of a bridge. Why? Because he was stupid, and went to Gotham, even though he had been told it would end badly! He sighed, then hissed as Bart ran his fingers lightly over the scrape down his chest. Of course he had chosen one of the bridges in Gotham **without **water under it.

"Idiot!" Bart paused.

"Excuse me?" Thad glared at him, snarling. Bart glared right back, not breaking eye contact as he put alcohol on his chest. Thad grit his teeth, screwing up his eyes.

Bart sighed as he stood from his bent over position, looking down on the blonde sitting on his bed. He looked tired, his posture bent over with his arms resting on his legs. His eyes held a tired, world weary look, though anyone else wouldn't have noticed them. But Bart wasn't anyone else. He had been around Thad more than anyone else, fighting him and in the odd moments like these when they weren't fighting with fists but with quite remarks and heated glances. Tilting his head to the side, the red head sat beside the other, mirroring his position.

"...Why do we do this?" Bart asked. Thad snorted.

"Because you have a bleeding heart and-"

"Not, not this. I mean, why do we chase each other? Try to hurt each other?" Thad frowned.

"It's what I was created for."

"And? You are your own person. You can do whatever you want."

"And when I'm found? They won't just let me go. Besides, life is never that easy for me."

"You can take them. You're one of the greatest fighters I've ever seen." Thad turned his head to the left, looking at Bart with an "Are you kidding?" look on his face. Bart looked back.

"Maybe. But what if I can't? What if there are so many, or they are so strong, I can't? What then?" Thad stared into his eyes, boring deep into him.

"I'll help you."

Thad snorted. "Why would you help me?" Bart went silent.

"You're not a bad person. And I like you."

"How? How the hell can you like me, after all I've done?"

"I just told you."

They sat in silence. Bart glanced at the inch of space between their legs, scooting over so that they were touching. Thad didn't notice, or if he did he didn't mention it. Bart let his eyes close, not caring how long he had to wait. He needed to get through to Thad: there was a good person under there, he knew it.

"Say you're right. I stop trying to kill you. What do I do then? Being the bad guy is all I've ever known."

"I figured you'd live with me."

Thad looked at him incredulously. Then something clicked in his head. "You've thought about this before." It wasn't a question.

"Multiple times actually. Though this scenario was not exactly one I had thought of." He rose from his bed, standing in front of his clone with his hands on his hips. "Do you have a problem with that?" His whole posture read sass. Thad looked at him and smirked.

"I'm flattered you think about little ol' me so much."

"Hmm. Wanna know what other ideas have crossed through my mind?"

"Not really."

"And why's that?" Bart's eyebrow rose.

"Your communicator has been going off for the last minute." Bart sputtered, reddening and reaching for his communicator.

"Bart here. What's up?" After a moment of silence, he nodded and sighed, removing the communicator from his ear. In a flash of movement, he was suddenly dressed in his costume, giving Thad an apologetic smile.

"Gotta run! You know the way out. Uh, don't destroy anything. See ya!" If Thad had been anyone else, he wouldn't have understood a word that sped from the red head's mouth. A red and white burst of warm wind signaled his leaving, leaving Thad to his thoughts. Looking around the room, he flopped back onto the bed, closing down. Bart wouldn't be back for a while. Even if he was, it's not like Thad cared.

**.::.**

Bart looked down at Thad, blinking. He hadn't expected him to stay. Tilting his head to the side and pouting, he poked Thad in the nose repeatedly, speeding up until he was going at almost super speed. Thad sneezed, then blinked a few times. He looked around, then let his eyes settle on Bart. They fell to half closed, and he placed his arms under his head.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean to be here when you got back."

"But you are."

"I fell asleep."

"You have an internal clock."

"..."

"You've been thinking about what I said?"

"No!"

"Thaddeus."

"... maybe."

"Well?"

"Well what? It's gonna take me some time to figure everything out. Even then, it's gonna be hard. I can't just flip a switch and be good." Bart sighed, flopping onto the bed beside Thad.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda expected that. I won't rush you, but... you know." Thad snorted.

"At least I'm considering it, right?"

"Heh, yeah."

The silence stretched, though neither seemed to mind. It was relaxing almost, in some twisted sense that went along with everything that involved the two of them. The sound of their steady breathing filled the room, along with the movement of the ceiling fan and the sounds from the outside world. Other than that it was silent, the energy they gave off crackling softly between them. Finally Thaddeus stood, looking out the window.

"I might be back. I might not."

"That's okay. Just know it's here. I'm here." Thad looked at Bart, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't mean like you want everyone to think you mean."

"... what?" Thad rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to face palm. He leaned down, ignoring the pain that came with the motion, and pressed his lips to Bart's. It was a simple kiss, slow and soft and warm, and for a brief moment Thad realized it really didn't suit either of them. But then Bart pulled back, his face dusted pink and panting a little bit, and Thad's train of thought not only derailed, but flew of a cliff like the worm in Tremors.

"Now do you get it?"

".. yeah."

"Good." He turned to leave, but warmer than natural hands wrapped around his waist, and an even warmer cheek pressed against the small of his back.

"You know, until you come around, if you do that is, which I hope and suggest you do, I wouldn't mind having more moments like this. It's... nice. And totally out of character, but what ever." Thaddeus nodded.

"Didn't really picture you as the kind for hate fucks." Bart blushed.

"Well, this isn't, is it?"

"Casual fucking then?"

"Are we fucking?"

"... good point. I guess we're..."

"Talking?"

"Sure. Talking."

"I can live with that."

"Me too."

There was more silence, yet now they were close enough to here the hummingbird beats of each others hearts and the slow, dull sound that came from the low vibrations they made subconsciously. Being the fastest things on the planet had its quirks, after all.

"I have to go." Thad pulled away, though he was a little slow in doing so.

"I know."

"I'll see ya around."

"Yup."

"Though next time I'm kickin' your ass pretty boy."

"I look forward to it."

Thad smiled, and then the door closed. Bart chuckled to, chastising himself when he reached up a grazed his knuckles against his cheek where Thad's lips had brushed it as he left. He was such a hopeless romantic.

***Begs forgiveness for probably horrible work* I don't know too much about these two, just that they're super cutehotawesome, especially when together. I might expand on this, might not. I don't know.**

**Also, I know I should be working on The King's Court, buuuut plot bunnies, a sudden intrest in comics, and lack of Hetalia inspiration. But no more, for I now have Season 3! It even came with a purple Prussia bandana!**

**Please review, I'm experimenting with these two and need critique.**


End file.
